Buzzardpounce (TB)
Buzzardpounce 'is a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is born in ThunderClan under Rosestar's leadership. She forms an alliance with Foxfur of RiverClan and Stagmask of WindClan, who later joins ThunderClan. They are the three cats in Storktalon's prophecy and participate in the battle against Eelstar and Napoleon. She discovers her power--that she can see and speak to many spirits. She becomes mates with Sedgestar and has three kits, Amberkit, Eaglekit, and Sunkit. Her story is unfinished. History Longer overviews coming soon The Beginnings Buzzardpaw, Sedgepaw, Acornpaw, and Flickpaw play mossball with Cloudbush and Rookfeather. They are already far into their apprenticeships. During her warrior assessment, a fire breaks out in ThunderClan territory and she is mad at Cloudbush because she believes he is involved with it. The ThunderClan cats stay in ShadowClan's camp for a while, and when Storktalon is asleep, he receives a prophecy; "There are three who must unite to save the forest from a terrible danger." A strange she-cat, later revealed to be the ancient leader Harestar, visits Buzzardpaw. She tells her to beware of the strangers and to use her powers wisely. She receives her warrior name, Buzzardpounce, alongside Sedgetail, Acorntuft, and Flickwhisker. Buzzardpounce overhears Storktalon talking about the prophecy with Rosestar and believes it had something to do with her dream. She talks to Storktalon about it. While they're sitting vigil at the camp entrance, the four new warriors have a shared dream where Harestar tests their skills and prepares them. Buzzardpounce, Creekleap, and Robinsong discover crow-food at the border left by WindClan. At the Gathering, Rosestar and Eelstar start arguing. After the other Clans leave, a WindClan warrior named Stagmask stayed behind and revealed that he had crossed the border. He said Eelstar had forced him to, and asks Rosestar to send a warrior at sunhigh to talk about Eelstar's plans. Rosestar refuses and when Stagmask appears in the ThunderClan camp, she angrily turns him away. Buzzardpounce feels bad for him. Buzzardpounce finds herself in the Dark Forest and receives a warning from Breezewhisker. She is confused as to why the Dark Forest would be talking to her. Buzzardpounce is snooping at the WindClan border and Foxfur catches her. She says she knows about Eelstar's plans and sometimes spies on him. They go to the camp and rescue Stagmask. They bring him back to ThunderClan and Rosestar reluctantly agrees to let him join. Buzzardpounce and Stagmask go to the RiverClan border at the half-moon to meet Foxfur and discuss what Eelstar is up to. They decide to form an alliance and swear an oath of loyalty. When Foxfur and Stagmask leave, Buzzardpounce is possessed by Icewind, who tries to drown her. Nightcall sees her on the ice and brings her back to the shore. When Cloudbush is exiled from ThunderClan for murder and arson, Timberdrift, Buzzardpounce, and Rookfeather escort him out of the territory. They believe he is innocent and promise to try and change Rosestar's mind. When Flamerunner, Badgerclaw, and Toadstone of ShadowClan come to ThunderClan's camp, they tell Rosestar that Oakpaw was killed by a Stray. They ask Rosestar for help with the Strays and she explodes, forcing them out of her territory. Buzzardpounce and a few other warriors go against their leader to help the ShadowClan cats, and Rosestar labels them as the Traitors. They are treated as prisoners. This book is unfinished. Detailed Description '''Buzzardpounce '''is a large, well-muscled brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. She has a black nose and a scar from her left shoulder to her flank. Official Art Please do not edit this gallery F7A5F1F8-A937-40C2-8A57-7EDEEF7AE4E8.png|Buzzardpounce (left), Stagmask (center), and Foxfur (right) Family Tree Quotes ''"If Rosestar thinks we're traitors, so be it. We were only doing what was right. Those cats needed our help, and to ignore them would be to break the warrior code." ''-''-Buzzardpounce about the Traitors in The Beginnings '''Buzzardpounce: ''"I hope Timberstar will let you join ThunderClan again. It'll be just like old times! I finally get to see you again!"'' ''''Cloudbush: ''"Uh... yeah. Sure. I'm glad to see you, too."'' ''--''Buzzardpounce and Cloudbush in The Wishing Stone Category:She-Cat Category:NightSenna Characters Category:The Beginnings Characters Category:Alive Category:Warrior Category:ThunderClan Category:The Traitors